Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.40\times 10^{6})\times (4.00\times 10^{-1})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.40\times 4.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 29.6 \times 10^{6\,+\,-1}$ $= 29.6 \times 10^{5}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $29.6$ is the same as $2.960 \times 10$ $ = {2.960 \times 10} \times 10^{5} $ $= 2.960\times 10^{6}$